La única que siempre creyó en él
by elibella
Summary: Por que no importaba cuantas veces le dijeran lo contrario, ella sabía que Sirius era inocente.y siempre confiaría en él. SiriusxOC. denle una oportunidad
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, pertenece a JK Rowling**

**_La única que siempre creyó en él._**

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un jardín grande, que estaba justo detrás de una inmensa mansión. Había algunos niños montados en pequeñas escobas voladoras adecuadas a su edad. Los pequeños reían y jugaban al parecer muy divertidos. El niño más pequeño cayó de la escoba que quedó suspendida a treinta centímetros del suelo. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-¡Lo que faltaba¡- suspiró la mas grande. Una niña morena muy hermosa- Ahora el pequeño Reg se pondrá a llorar- se burló suspendida aún en el aire.

-Ya déjalo, Bella- dijo otra niña, casi idéntica a la primera. Ella volaba bastante más alto que el pequeño Reg.

-¡Ay por favor¡- dijo Bella- Siempre es lo mismo, Andrómeda.

-Es pequeño, Bella- terció otra niña que no se parecía a las primeras. Ella desmontó su escoba y se acercó al niño.

-Es por culpa de la consentidora de Liv- dijo un niño muy hermoso de pelo negro- Pero claro, cuando te vayas a Francia nos dejarás a nosotros con el llorón de Reg.

-Ja- ja- rió sarcásticamente una niña rubia que también se acercó a Reg y a Liv-Muy gracioso, Sirius.

-Vamos, Cissy- dijo Bella- Bueno, al menos cuando Liv se vaya sabremos que Cissy lo cuidará.

-No quiero que te vayas , Liv- lloró Reg- No quiero, no quiero.- sollozó y abrazó a Liv.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Liv- Vamos, nos veremos todos los veranos. Yo vendré a ver a mi abuela y jugaré contigo.

-Ay si, tu novia vendrá a verte todos los veranos, Reg- se burló Sirius

-¡Ya cállate, Sirius¡- le gritó Liv.

-Liv- le llamó una voz de mujer adulta con un leve acento francés- despídete, nos vamos.

Esa fue la última vez que los cinco niños volvieron a estar juntos como amigos.


	2. El regreso

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, pertenece a JK Rowling

_La única que siempre creyó en él._

**Capítulo 1**

**El Regreso**

_7 años después._

El sol brillaba en el sur de Francia. En una esplendorosa casa en la playa una chica de 17 ó 18 años hacía su equipaje. Su madre, una mujer rubia muy hermosa, hablaba con ella.

-Pero, Liv- decía la madre- Es peligrosa Gran Bretaña.

-Ya lo sé, mamá- decía Liv, con un movimiento de varita apuntó a una pila de túnicas de colores que por arte de magia se guardaron en una valija elegante- precisamente por eso alguien debe ir por mi abuela y obligarla a vivir aquí.

-Pero... ¿Por qué tu?- preguntó Sonya Blackmore al tiempo que su varita deshacía la maleta de su hija.

-Mamá, por favor- dijo Liv, exasperada y volvió a ordenar su equipaje- Voy yo porque nadie más en esta familia parece lo suficientemente valiente para entrar en Gran Bretaña. Hace 7 años que no me dejas ir… y las cosas se están poniendo y quiero alejar a mi abuela del peligro. Sé a lo que me arriesgo. No soy tonta, mamá y no me encanta irme a meter a la boca del lobo. Pero mi abuela está sola y es muy necia y a lo mejor si ve a su familia ella nos extrañe y quiera venir.

-Bueno- dijo Sonya suspirando- ¿y cómo te irás?

-En avión. El ministerio inglés está controlando mucho los canales de comunicación y transportes mágicos y no confío en la magia inglesa de momento. Los muggles me parecen más seguros.

-Cuando te oigo hablar así es cuando más me alegra habernos mudado. Dudo que la gente con la que nos codeábamos en Inglaterra fuera buena influencia para ti.

-Te refieres a los Black

-Sí

-Bueno, pues también me alegra. Ahora me decepciona haber estado jugando con ellos. No puedo creer… no… sí puedo creer. Era obvio que se le unieran.- dijo Liv suspirando.

-Pero Sirius no…

-Bueno, Sirius siempre fue raro mamá, a él sí que me apetece verlo.

Liv observaba por la ventana del avión. Se recargó en su asiento y suspiró.

-Estos muggles inventan cada cosa- murmuró.

-perdón, ¿dijo algo?- preguntó una anciana a su lado.

-No- dijo Liv.- Me pone nerviosa volar en este trasto- añadió plisándose la falda de fina seda.

-A…vaya- dijo la otra mujer.

Al salir del aeropuerto muggle pidió un taxi muggle para llegar a casa de su abuela. El coche se dirigió a campo abierto y ahí fue donde ella se bajó.

-¿segura que quiere que la deje aquí, señorita?- preguntó extrañado el taxista.

-sí- sonrió Liv- tome.

Cuando el coche se le perdió de vista, la chica se quedó parada y con un sonidito de POP desapareció.

Ella apareció frente a una hermosa mansión blanca rodeada de hermosos jardines. Suspiró. Hacía muchos años que no veía esa casa- Con la varita tocó la reja que era la puerta principal.

Unos momentos después, una pequeña elfina doméstica la observaba tras las rejas. La elfina alzó las orejas de murciélago y los enormes ojos azulados se iluminaron.

-¡Ama Liv¡Ama Liv¡- gritó con voz chillona la elfina doméstica- Está aquí. El ama Darla se pondrá contenta cuando Cassy le lleve al ama Liv.

-Cassy- dijo Liv sonriéndole- te agradezco la adorable bienvenida, pero me encantaría que fueras tan amable de dejarme pasar…

-Disculpe a Cassy, ama Liv- dijo la elfina y abrió la reja.

-Gracias, Cassy- dijo Liv con amabilidad- Llévame con mi abuela por favor- añadió cogiendo a la pequeña elfina de la mano para luego desaparecer.

El interior de la mansión era muy lujoso. Mucho más que la casa de la playa en Francia donde Liv vivía.

Una hermosa mujer de pelo moreno y ojos oliváceos, pero ya mayor, estaba en el vestíbulo.

-Ama darla, Ama Darla- dijo muy emocionada Cassy- Mire quien ha venido.

-ya lo veo, cassy- dijo la mujer mayor-Liv, mi niña- dijo y abrazó a la susodicha.

-Abuela- dijo Liv correspondiendo el abrazo.

-pequeña, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Estás mejor en Francia. Más segura.

-lo sé, abuela- dijo Liv- por eso he venido, para convencerte a ti y a Cassy a venir con nosotros.

-Hum- suspiró Darla- por favor, Cassy, tráenos a Liv y a mí, un té. ¿O te apetece otra cosa, querida?

-No, eso está bien- dijo ella- ¿puedo ocupar la misma habitación?

-claro, hija- darla hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y el equipaje de Liv desapareció.

-gracias.

Cassy regresó de la cocina con el té.

-Puedes retirarte, Cassy- dijo darla- Ya lo había pensado.

-'que?- preguntó Liv sorprendida.

-sí, pero tendré que esperar, Liv.

-pero… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, debo transferir todos mis negocios a Francia.

-Mi padre puede hacerlo desde allá.

-Sí, pero no confío en nadie aquí, entiendes.

-sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Además, James Potter se casa en unos días.

-¿James Potter?- preguntó Liv confundida.

-Seguro no recuerdas a los Potter. Bueno, James es el mejor amigo de Sirius.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?

-exacto, él- confirmó Darla.

-Vaya, ¿Irás a la boda?

-Claro, y tu vendrás conmigo- sonrió darla.

No era una pregunta.


	3. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, pertenece a JK Rowling**

**_La única que siempre creyó en él._**

**Capítulo 2**

**Nos volvemos a encontrar**

Todas las excusas que puso Liv no sirvieron de nada y la falta de túnica de gala no frenó el entusiasmo de su abuela. Eso sólo hizo que el día siguiente estuvieran en Londres, en el callejón Diagon.

Entraron en el establecimiento de Madame Malkin. Pronto, la abuela de Liv estuvo sobre el taburete para que confeccionaran su túnica.

Liv tomó un número viejo de "Corazón de bruja" que empezó a hojear.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y todos adentro se tensaron; pero era sólo un joven. Madame Malkin le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara mientras esperaba.

El tomó asiento y su postura se relajo. Su mirada paseaba de un lado a otro.

Liv lo observó con disimulo. Era muy apuesto. Su cabello semi largo y su barba le daban un aire masculino. La expresión desenfadada no hacía más que embellecer sus facciones.

De repente, el chico que debía tener aproximadamente su edad se fijó en Liv y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Liv se la correspondió e intentó contener su sonrojo.

-Señorita Blackmore- dijo una ayudante de Madame Malkin- Es su turno.

-oh- dijo Liv y le sonrió al chico.

-Blackmore- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie- No… no… Debo… Lo siento. Debo confundirme.

-¿Pasa algo, joven Black?- preguntó Madame Malkin saliendo del cubículo donde estaba haciendo la túnica de Darla.

- No… no- dijo le chico.

-¿ha venido por su túnica de gala para la boda de James Potter y Lily Evans? está casi lista. Permítame terminar con la señora Blackmore.

Liv se paró en seco. Era él. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Sirius Black?- Se aventuró a preguntar-

-Entonces, eres tú, ¿Liv Blackmore?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-¡No lo creo¡Sirius¡-dijo Liv y se acercó a él- Luces estupendo.

-Qué triste que te sorprenda- sonrió Sirius- También luces genial.

-muchas gracias- dijo Liv

-pero dime- dijo Sirius con cara de curiosidad- ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas en Francia.

-Así era- contestó Liv- He venido por mi abuela. Planeaba regresar pronto a Francia, pero mi abuela dice que tiene que arreglar sus negocios y por supuesto ir a la boda de James Potter- le sonreí- Y por supuesto que se ha empeñado en que yo vaya con ella; así que, dado que no venía preparada tengo que comprarme una túnica de gala.- señaló a la ayudante de madame Malkin- pero me encantaría seguir conversando contigo, Sirius. En circunstancias normales te invitaría a cenar, pero como están las cosas me gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras a mi abuela y a mí a la hora de la comida, claro, si tienes tiempo.

-me encantaría. James está insoportable con lo de su boda, así que un buen descanso de él me haría mucho bien- sonrió Sirius.

-Perfecto. Te esperaremos en casa a las tres, ¿te queda bien?

-Por supuesto, te veré ahí.- dijo él sonriéndole de manera espectacular a Liv.

La chica fue con la dependienta para que confeccionaran su túnica de gala. Cuando ella y su abuela subieron al vestíbulo, Sirius ya no estaba ahí.

Darla Blackmore se puso muy contenta cuando Liv le dijo quien les acompañaría a la hora de la comida e insistió mucho en decirle a Cassy, cuya habilidad más destacable era el campo de la cocina, que se esmerara en la comida del día. Esperando que su abuela no se sobrepasara con ostentaciones, Liv se retiró a su habitación para prepararse para la comida. Se puso una ceñida túnica rosa pálido y se esmeró en su arreglo personal. A las tres en punto, cassy anunció la llegada de Sirius.

-es un placer que vengas a vernos hijo.-le dijo Darla Blackmore

-Al contrario- dijo Sirius elegantemente- El placer es mío. Permítame agradecerle la invitación, señora Blackmore.

-en todo caso, agradécela a mi nieta- dijo Darla.

-me parece correcto- dijo Sirius- Muchas gracias, Liv.

Ella únicamente sonrió.

Luego de la comida, Darla los dejó a solas.

-Tu abuela ha sido muy amable- le dijo Sirius a Liv.

-si.

-Liv, sabes que es muy peligroso que te quedes en Gran Bretaña.

-lo sé- dijo Liv- pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados asoleándome en Francia mientras mi abuela está aquí corriendo mucho peligro.

-Entiendo, es decir, supongo que yo también lo haría, por alguien que quisiera mucho.- le concedió Sirius.

-Mi abuela me contó lo de Regulus, que se volvió… mortífago.

-En lo que a mí respecta yo ya no tengo familia- dijo Sirius fríamente.- ya ves como va Bellatrix, gran bruja y eso la hace más peligrosa. Narcisa se ha casado con un colega de Bellatrix. La única que se salva es Dora, ella se ha casado con un hijo de muggles y ha tenido una pequeña, que ya tiene siente años, es una metamorfomaga.

-eso debió haberle sentando genial a tus tíos.- susurró Liv.

-Sí, tanto que la borraron del árbol genealógico.

-La noche y ancestral casa de los Black- recordó Liv.

-exacto.

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa- propuso Liv- ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? Dicen que es maravilloso colegio.

-desde luego- afirmó Sirius con orgullo.

-Háblame de tus amigos. Mi abuela me ha dicho que James Potter es tu mejor amigo. ¿Fue compañero tuyo en Hogwarts?

-si, fuimos compañeros de casa y de curso. Éramos parte de una pandilla de cuatro.

-¿ah si?. Entonces me imagino que estarán presentes en la boda. ¿La novia de james es amiga tuya?

-sí claro- dijo Sirius- antes no nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero ahora es otra cosa.

-¿es hija de muggles?- preguntó Liv- porque no había oído de su familia.

-sí, así es. –Corroboró Sirius- Me parece que no hay mas magos o brujas en su familia, aunque a mi parecer, su hermana es una bruja sin magia.

-No deberías decir eso- lo reprendió Liv.

- es verdad- se encogió de hombros Sirius- es muy grosera con Lily.

-je- liv soltó una risita nerviosa- los muggles son raros, ¿no?

- si, sin duda alguna- sonrió Sirius.

-¿y tus otros amigos?- se interesó Liv

- mmm bueno, mi favorito es Remus Lupin, un chico muy inteligente; fue prefecto y es el más consciente de los cuatro. Y está Peter Pettigrew, un chico bajito con cara de poca cosa. Hay algo en él, que no me termina de convencer.

-¿y cómo es que es tu amigo?- preguntó Liv.

-Por James- dijo sin más.

-¿y quién será el padrino? ¿Remus o tú?

-mmm pues yo- dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio- Mejor ahora hablemos de ti, ¿Qué tal Francia?

-Excelente- dijo ella- Aunque me costó un poco dominar el francés, así que el primer año de Beauxbatons fue el más difícil. Deberías ver el tamaño de la directora, es enorme. Mide lo que tres mujeres normales. Pero es una bruja poderosísima.

-En mi colegio, el guardabosque es enorme también. Quizá lo veas el día de la boda, es muy agradable.

-me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿y tus amigos?- preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, yo sólo tengo dos amigos muy queridos: Claude y Antoine. Se han casado hace poco y yo he quedado relegada en el olvido- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-No creo que nadie te pueda relegar. Si yo he estado intentándolo durante siete años y no he podido- rió Sirius- Te has puesto muy guapa. Si lo pienso, siempre fuiste una niña muy bonita, así que no es raro verte convertida en una hermosa mujer. Ojalá puedas irte pronto, Liv. Tu estatus de sangre limpia te protege, pero no quisiera verte forzada a tener que rendirte ante.. No, no quiero ni pensar en que pudiera pasarte algo. Eres lo único hermosos de mi infancia, no quiero que peligres estando aquí.

-¿Por qué te quedas entonces¡- preguntó Liv- Tú también eres sangre limpia.

-habemos quienes tenemos que luchar en contra y luchar y seguir luchando para mantener a raya el mal que no podemos erradicar.

-eso es noble.- dijo Liv

-No, es sólo que alguien tiene que hacerlo.- sonrió Sirius- debo irme, pero me encantaría que tú y tu abuela me dejaran acompañarlas a la boda de James .

-claro- dijo Liv- me encantaría.

Liv se iba poniendo nerviosa conforme se acercaba el día de la boda. La expectativa de volver a ver a Sirius la emocionaba tanto como la asustaba. Era raro tener esas sensaciones tan contrastantes por un chico que apenas conocía, dado que no era el mismo niño que ella había conocido, años antes. Pero el Sirius actual le agradaba más. Era mucho menos arrogante. Una lechuza tocó a su ventana, Liv se emocionó pensando que era de Sirius porque había llegado un mensaje diario de su parte, pero esa lechuza no era de Sirius.

**_Querida Liv:_**

**_He oído el rumor que dice que estás en Inglaterra, sé que quizá no debería extrañarme que no me hayas escrito. De cualquier modo me encantaría volver a verte. Sé que lo indicado es que yo vaya a visitarte, pero eso acarrearía chismes a tu alrededor, por los rumores que corren acerca de mi marido. Te mando un gran abrazo. Espero, aún así que podamos vernos._**

**_Con Cariño_**

**_Cissy._**

No supo muy bien que pensar acerca de la carta de Narcisa Black, ahora Malfoy. La cuestión era que no se llevaba bien con Sirius, y ella tenía la necesidad de estar bien con él.

_**Querida Cissy:**_

_**Disculpa por no avisarte de mi llegada, pero no me ha parecido prudente por la situación que se vive. Por supuesto que me encantaría verte, dado que hemos sido buenas amigas, en el pasado- Sin embargo, en este momento no me es posible.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Liv.**_

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y cuando emprendió el vuelo la miró perderse en el cielo.

...

-Sirius ha sido muy amable en querer acompañarnos a la ceremonia, ¿verdad?- dijo darla una tarde.

-Si abuelita- dijo Liv- Cassy, por favor, trae el regalo que me llegó de Francia para los novios, ¿quieres?

-Si ama Liv- dijo la elfina.

-te ha llegado una lechuza diaria de su parte, no- siguió darla- Es muy atento ese muchacho.

-Si- admitió Liv- Muchas gracias, Cassy- dijo recibiendo el paquete- Creo que se verá lindo en plateado- le dio un toque con la varita y la caja se tiño de plateado- no, no, el juego de te ya es de plata. Mejor..- dijo y volvió a golpearlo con la varita- Dorado. Se ve bien ¿No?

-Sirius es un buen chico- insistió Darla.

-Abuelita. – Dijo Liv- si mis instintos no me engañan diría que estás enamorada de Sirius Black- sonrió.

-Ay por favor, ¿a mi edad? si no es verdad que Sirius te gusta me bebo un montón de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir, ¡por Merlín¡.

-Abuela, Sirius Black es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, además se portó atento y caballeroso, no lo niego. ¡Pero lo he visto dos veces¡ Me gusta, si, pero es algo superficial.

-si, así empieza- dijo Darla con expresión soñadora- a Lily le encantará tu regalo.

Liv rió divertida con el cambio de tema.

-qué bueno que no le compre el puffskein entonces.- sonrió Liv


	4. Conociendo a los meroedeadores

**Discalimer: Todos lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Capítulo 3**

**Conociendo a los merodeadores.**

El día de la boda Liv se encontró esmerándose más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar en su arreglo personal. Se vistió con una ceñida túnica lila y se recogió el cabello.

-Cassy- dijo a la elfina- te ordeno que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-La señorita se ve muy hermosa- Contestó Cassy- Cassy dice la verdad

-¿crees que le guste a Sirius?- preguntó Liv sonrojada

-El joven Black se sentirá muy afortunado de llevarla de su brazo, ama Liv.

-eso espero, cassy.

-Hay alguien en la puerta- dijo la elfina- cassy irá a ver.

-se precavida- le advirtió Liv.

-si ama.

Efectivamente se trataba de Sirius. Cuando ella bajó Sirius hablaba con su abuela.

-ah, ahí estás- dijo su abuela

-si- sonrió Liv- Hola Sirius.

Él tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-hola Liv- dijo finalmente Sirius- Eres muy injusta. SE supone que Lily debería lucir hoy y tú te presentas así de hermosa.

Liv rió nerviosa y se sonrojó.

Se aparecieron en el hermoso jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Varias brujas y magos envueltos en coloridas túnicas de gala platicaban con toda la animosidad que podían permitirse. Vio algunos rasgos conocidos pero no se animaba a conversar con nadie.

-ven-dijo Sirius una vez que Darla se sentó a lado de Muriel Prewett- le he dicho a James que te quiero junto a mí- Liv lo miró- ya sabes, sentada junto a mí. Ni Remus ni Peter han traído pareja, así que quedaban unos lugares vacíos, je je se impactaran contigo. Les he hablado de ti durante 7 años.

-me alucinara- le sonrió Liv.

-Si son groseros les echaré un embrujo piernas de gelatina-

Liv se rió. Legaron a las primeras filas donde estaban unos jóvenes; uno era alto, delgado, un poco demacrado pero bien parecido, que traía una túnica café que parecía un poco desgastado. A su lado, otro joven bajito y un poco obeso de ojos llorosos cuya cara parecía de roedor.

Chicos- saludó Sirius.- ya he llegado.

Eso vemos- dijo el más alto y Liv estuvo segura de que ese era Remus Lupin.

Esta es Liv Blackmore- dijo Sirius señalándola- mi amiga de infancia.

Un placer señorita Blackmore- dijo el alto- Soy Remus Lupin.

un gusto- dijo Liv. la mano de Lupin era cálida y amigable, y el contacto con sus ojos era agradable. Quizá por eso se demoró en soltarlo.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta. Liv y Remus se soltaron.

Y este es Peter Pettigrew- dijo Sirius señalando al otro muchacho.

Mu… Mucho gusto- dijo Pettigrew nervioso extendiendo la mano.

Igualmente – dijo Liv. El tacto de Pettigrew no podía ser más distinto del de Remus. Liv se soltó lo ms pronto que pudo.

Bueno- dijo Sirius- cuiden a Liv un momento. Voy a ver a james. creo que intenta peinarse y si no se da por vencido nunca saldrá.- se retiró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Liv se sentía un poco incómoda sin Sirius. Remus y Peter no conversaban mucho.

Sirius nos ha hablado de ti- dijo Remus a Liv- Te tiene mucha estima.

Y yo a él- dijo Liv sinceramente- Nunca pensé que iba volverlo a ver peor me da mucho gusto. Es el único amigo que me queda en Inglaterra y me produce bellos recuerdos de infancia.

tú también eres un buen recuerdo de infancia para él- dijo Remus- Al parecer de Sirius, eres lo único rescatable de si niñez.

No me extraña- sonrió Liv.- Pero me alegra que haya buenos amigos en el colegio. SE emocionó mucho al hablarme de ustedes.

Remus Lupin sonrió.

Poco después, Sirius llegó, miró ceñudo a Remus y Liv que hablaban animadamente.

Sirius- dijo Liv con alegría- que bueno que has llegado, Remus me ha contado un chiste sobre un trol y un leprechaun que entran a Gringotts…

Oh, Por Merlín- dijo Sirius- Seguro que Liv es la única persona que se ha reído de tu chiste…

Fue muy amable de su parte reírse- se encogió de hombros Lupin- ¿Qué ha pasado con James?

Ah... se quedó dormido- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- su madre lo levantó con un _Levicorpus_, ¿puedes creerlo, Remus? Me hubiera encantado verlo.- se rió

Lupin se rió. Peter esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos, un joven moreno de cabello revuelto y con gafas se puso frente al altar. Llevaba una túnica blanca de puños dorados.

Sirius y Remus le sonrieron abiertamente a james que les hizo unas señas con los pulgares. Peter se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Poco después entró la novia, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda envuelta en una hermosa túnica de bodas. Era evidente, pensó Liv, el porqué Lily y James iban a casarse. Liv le sonrió a Sirius que le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa. La reluciente pista de oro se formó por arte de magia y Lily y James fueron los primeros en utilizarla para abrir el baile.

-ven- le dijo Sirius a Liv-ahora tu y yo.

-No Sirius- dijo Liv en tono suplicante- yo no bailo.

-soy el padrino y debo bailar y si tú no quieres ir conmigo tendré que pedírselo a Muriel Prewett.

- Eres de lo peor- le dijo Liv tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Varias parejas se les unieron en la pista. Liv sentía un extraño calor en la cintura de donde Sirius la tomaba con dulzura. Al cabo de unos minutos Sirius dijo:

-debo bailar con Lily

-entonces iré a sentarme- dijo Liv aliviada

-Claro que no- dijo Sirius- ¿y arriesgarme a que te roben de mi lado? no, James te cuidará, James- le dijo al pasar a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- respondió el aludido

-permíteme librar a la pobre de Lily unos momentos de ti y mientras tanto puedes cuidar de mi amiga, Liv Blackmore.

-¿La nieta de Darla Blackmore?- inquirió James.

-la misma- espetó Sirius.

-bien, lo que sea por librar a la pobre criatura de ti.- sonrió James.

Cambiaron de pareja y Liv comenzó a bailar con james.

-muchas felicidades, James Potter- dijo Liv- tienes una esposa muy hermosa y se ve el amor entre ambos.

-gracias, Liv- dijo James- me siento afortunado por tener a Lily

-eso se nota- dijo Liv sonriendo

-Sirius dice que acabas de llegar de Francia. Se puso muy contento por eso.

-A mí también me alegra mucho volver a verlo. Aunque supongo que ya no estaré mucho tiempo.

James perdió la sonrisa unos momentos.

-A Sirius no le gustará- murmuró james

-¡pero Sirius me ha rogado que me vaya!- le dijo Liv sorprendida.

-Está preocupado por la situación de Voldemort- le dijo James.

-Todos lo estamos.

-Nunca vi a Sirius así- dijo James en voz baja, mas para él que para Liv.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Liv sumamente interesada.

James calló un instante

No nada, olvídalo- James sonrió.

Liv bailó con Sirius y Remus luego de bailar con James. Después, algo cansada fue sentarse.

Te diviertes, Liv- preguntó su abuela.

Si, abuela- dijo Liv sentándose- los amigos de Sirius son muy amables conmigo.

qué bien hija- dijo darla- mira, ahí viene Lily.

Vieron acercarse a la guapa pelirroja.

Hola- dijo Lily sentándose- ¿Cómo está señora Blackmore?

-bien, querida. Que boda tan bonita- dijo Darla.

Gracias; y tu eres Liv Blackmore- dijo Lily- Sirius nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

A mí también me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- dijo Liv sonriéndole.

Se ha puesto muy contento con tu llegada.- dijo Lily

Eso me han dicho-sonrió Liv.

Espero que nos visites en nuestra nueva casa antes de irte- ofreció Lily

Me encantaría- dijo Liv sinceramente.

-Lily- dijo una voz masculina.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Lily volteando a verlo.

Liv miró al mismo sitio que Lily y vio a un hombre anciano con una túnica morada de terciopelo.

-Darla- saludó el profesor a la abuela de Liv

- Hola Albus, ¿gustas sentarte?- dijo Darla- mira, ella es Liv, mi nieta.

-oh… ¿eres hija de Andrew?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Si- contestó Liv.

-Recuerdo a tu padre; si no me equivoco estaba en Ravenclaw- recordó Dumbledore.

-así es- confirmó Darla

Dumbledore miró a Liv sobre sus gafas de media luna.-

-Un gusto, señorita Blackmore- dijo Bueno, debo irme.

-¿tan pronto?- preguntó Lily.

-si, ya me he despedido de james. Tengo asuntos importantes.

-bueno, entiendo- dijo Lily- nos veremos pronto, entonces.

Dumbledore sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Al poco rato también Darla anunció que se iba, pero insistió en que Liv se quedara. Lily y ella se quedaron conversando un rato más.

-¿así que te llevabas mal con James?- preguntó Liv riendo- no lo creo.

-¡Si! ¡Lo odiaba!- rió Lily- eran insoportables.

-pero sólo un poco- dijo James por detrás.- además eso fue lo que te atrajo- besó a Lily.

-claro. Tu arrogancia resultaba seductora- dijo Sirius llegando.

-sin duda esa arrebatadora presunción tuya trae vuelta loca a Lily- dijo Remus.

-aunque lo duden- dijo james fingiéndose ofendido- yo sé que si. Además mejor en mí que en Quejicus.

-james- dijo Lily en forma de advertencia.

Liv miró a Sirius y supo que lo mejor era no preguntar.

La fiesta terminó temprano porque era mejor no trasladarse de noche. Liv se despidió de los amigos de Sirius, con los cuales había congeniado muy bien.

Sirius la acompañó hasta su casa. El ocaso estaba cerca.

-Gracias por traerme Sirius. No era necesario- dijo Liv

-Si, si lo era- dijo Sirius sonriendo- quizá no te vea, ahora que la boda ha pasado. Y aunque debería alegrarme que te alejes, eso me causa desazón.

-Podemos vernos antes de que me vaya.- sugirió Liv tímidamente.

-No puedo venir a verte ahora- dijo Sirius seriamente- tengo… asuntos pendientes, Liv. Por favor cuídate mucho.

-tu también Sirius- le dijo Liv- cuídate mucho- se abrazaron

El abrazo se extendió unos segundos, luego Sirius se alejó y desapareció.


End file.
